fictionalduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro (Legends)
Summary of the Character Spyro is a rare purple dragon only born once every ten generations. The temple where his egg was in was one day under attack from Malefor's forces. He grew up among dragonflies and eventually set out on his journey to find out who he was and the adventure takes off from there. Info and Combat abilities Name: Spyro Rank: 8-A, Possibly 9-B Verse: The Legend of Spyro Gender: Male Age: Likely a teenager Species/Classification: A rare purple dragon Description: Spyro is a dragon that is rather small for dragon standards, but due to the concept art gallery for Dawn of The Dragon and the scale shown in some parts of the enemies gallery section, Spyro is possibly as tall as an average human. This was based off of how big he was in comparison to a troll and to the background lines for sizing when a human was standing next to one and Spyro's height was just about the same. Other features include the obvious iconic purple color with golden horns and orange wings. Abilities and Powers: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightening Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Possible Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Was able to resist being inside the beam at the Well of Souls), Portal Creation (Was able to create a portal to his world to get back from Convexity which is between universes), Barrier Creation (Able to form a barrier of earth that not even Malefor can damage him through. Malefor has also shown that they can create aether shields that only aether based attacks prove effective against), Possible Mind Manipulation (Malefor was able to manipulate Cynder while being locked away in a portal in Convexity using dark aether powers which Spyro has access to, albeit he has limited control and mastery of it. However he had shown that he can access the form and turn back all of his own free will after Ignitus died), Possible Telekinesis (Malefor used "dark magic" to suspend the dragon temple above the volcano in Dawn of The Dragon, this dark magic is presumably dark aether which is the only form of dark magic shown. This is counted as telekinesis because it wasn't until after the explosion that the dragon temple fell, possibly due to Malefor focusing more on battle), Possible Afterlife Creation (If Spyro ever had the same evil intentions that Malefor had, his malice would most likely also create his own afterlife), Possible Hellfire Manipulation (Malefor was able to convert his flame breath into one infused with aether, which Spyro should be able to do the same). Attack potency: Giant Planet Level (Spyro was able to casually create a sphere of aether many times larger than the Earth, other cases before when he really exerted himself with aether he was barely able to lift his head as a result and had no power for a short period of time. This shows that creating the sphere and putting the Earth back together was an easy task for him as he showed no signs of strain afterwards, nor real strain after the beam struggle with Malefor using aether at presumably full power.) Possibly Star Level '''(Lead concept artist Jared Pullen shared information that he claimed to be his behind the scenes knowledge with developer insight and established lore, and this information included that aether breath has the "power equivalent of suns, gravity and the righteous might of passing comets") Speed: At least the '''Speed of Sound (Able to outrun a rappid volcanic eruption in a beast the size of a volcano) with possibly Relativistic reaction speeds (Able to react to Malefor's aether beam at presumably full power, which shown afterwards that aether can spread to be multiple times the size of the Earth in under second). Durability: Giant Planet Level (Able to take hits from Malefor who is almost twice as strong as he is). Possibly 'Star Level '(Able to take hits from aether infused attacks from Malefor during the fight) Lifting Class: Stamina: High (Although the game mechanic says otherwise, Spyro was able to disable to destroyer, in which just got controlled by Malefor to keep going, and fought many enemies along the way to Malefor's layer, and then fought with Malefor. After all of this he was able to restore the planet and be just fine) Intelligence: Very High (Spyro understood Volteer's vast vocabulary. He has also conquered many trials along his journey) Accessories/Equipment: None Weaknesses: His slow travel speed has gotten him in dangerous situations before his amp while fighting Malefor